The University of Kansas Mass Spectrometry Laboratory (MSL) proposes to build an open access mass spectrometry system capable of supporting research in the synthesis of organic compounds. Users would be NIH-funded researchers primarily in the departments of Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Chemistry. Support is requested for the purchase of two systems, a GC/MS and an ESITOF instrument, each with automated sample introduction. The ionization methods would be El or CI on a GC/MS instrument with a quadrupole analyzer and electrospray with a Time of Flight analyzer. The intention is to make available a set of instruments that an investigator could easily use by presenting a sample in an auto-injector vial, logging in, selecting a "basic" description of an experiment then launching the spectral acquisition. The result would be a spectrum, automatically printed, presenting the major ions detected from the sample. Time from sample introduction to spectra is minutes. Spectra will be saved electronically for later review and a workstation will be available to re-analyze files. There are 18 active synthetic groups in Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Chemistry. Seven of the most active will present a broad structural diversity among samples ranging from low molecular weight intermediates through reasonably complex drugs (mw 600-1100) to coordination compounds, synthetic peptides and the occasional modified protein. The instruments will be managed by the permanent staff of a successful core facility. The primary motivations to create this capability are four fold: 1) increase sample through-put capacity without adding staff; 2) decrease turnaround time with automatic sample introduction; 3) lower per analysis cost to investigators and; 4) replace a 23 year old instrument. The addition of new instruments is important to maintain recent sustained growth in the research environment.